Deseo
by Porom92
Summary: Regalo de Amigo Invisible para Nathaly. One-short. Padackles. TopJared/BottomJensen. BDSM (al menos intentado...)


p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Título:/span span style="font-size: 12pt;"Deseo/span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Autora:/span span style="font-size: 10pt;"LittleGodzilla/span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Pairing:/span span style="font-size: 10pt;"Padackles, J2/span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Rating:/span span style="font-size: 10pt;"M./span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Disclaimers:/span span style="font-size: 10pt;"Los personajes mencionados no me pertenecen, sólo utilizo sus nombres para diversión propia./span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Advertencias:/span span style="color: #ff0000;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"BDSM /span/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;"o al menos lo he intentado…/span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Resumen:/span span style="font-size: 10pt;"Regalo amigo invisible para Nathaly/span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 18pt;"Deseo/span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;" align="center" /p  
p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"Nunca se habían llevado bien, desde el instituto no había forma de conseguir que se vieran y pudieran fingir una conversación formal, imposible. Los amigos de Jared dirían que todas las peleas las empezaba Jensen por envidia al más alto, los amigos de Jensen dirían en su defensa que era Padalecki quien no podía ni ver al rubio. Fuera como fuese, siempre acababan los dos en la enfermería o en el despacho del director./span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"Cuando fueron a la universidad cada uno se distanció del otro, pero en los escasos encuentros, desafortunados, fueron realmente incómodos para ambos. Nunca habían sido capaces de ponerle nombre a ese odio que había entre ellos, ahora que tenían treinta años, tenían una ligera idea./span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;"emstrongspan style="font-size: 10pt;"Deseo./span/strong/em/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"Un deseo que no supieron manejar en ningún momento, convirtiéndose en una frustración sexual que les hacía explotar cuando se veían, con el aliciente de que Jared tenía la solución para ello, o al menos fue su idea en cuanto supo que trabajarían juntos. Mejor dicho, Jensen iba a trabajar para él./span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"La primera vez que llegó a la oficina y fue enviado a ver al director para presentarse, en ningún momento esperó encontrarse con Jared Padalecki como su superior. La tensión era evidente, incluso por un momento Jared pensó que se levantaría dejándole hablando solo, negándose a quedarse con el puesto, le alivió ver cómo se tragaba su orgullo aceptando las condiciones de trabajo./span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"Las primeras semanas fueron algo caóticas, Jensen no iba a negar que quizás se comportaba como un niño, quizás no, era como un niño; gruñía, protestaba, resoplaba a cada orden que le llegaba desde el despacho de Jared. Siempre en tensión, siempre alerta esperando algún ataque por parte del castaño, que nunca llegaban, pero él no podía relajarse, ya se había convertido casi en una autodefensa./span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"Una de esas mañanas, Jensen tenía el día relajado, había sacado sus papeles, puesto en orden informe, tomado su tercer café e incluso había cambiado el papel de la impresora de lo aburrido que estaba, hasta que la secretaria de Jared fue a buscarlo diciendo que este quería verlo./span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"Inspiró hondo intentando controlar la tensión de su mandíbula y cogiendo algunos papeles, por si quería discutir sobre sus informes, se acercó al despacho llamando a la puerta para luego entrar./span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"Jared estaba sentado en el sofá que tenía a un lado del despacho, Jensen jamás entendería para qué demonios quería un sofá en el despacho, leyendo el periódico. Alzó la vista por encima del mismo cuando cerró la puerta, llamando su atención./span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"- /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;"Buenos días…/span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"- /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;"Me han dicho que querías verme. Cortó la amabilidad. Si son los informes los he traído conmigo./span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;" /p  
p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"Pasó de largo en el despacho hasta la mesa para dejar allí los papeles./span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;" /p  
p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"- /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;"¿No quieres un café?- ofreció./span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"Jared lo siguió con la mirada, cerrando el periódico, sin prisa./span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"- /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;"No, quiero que me digas, qué quieres, tengo mucho trabajo./span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;" /p  
p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"Escuchó una suave, pero ronca risa detrás de él que le erizó el vello de la nuca, volvió a apretar la mandíbula intentando controlarse las ganas de girarse y preguntarle de qué coño se reía./span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"- /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;"Llevabas un rato parado sin hacer nada./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"- /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;"¿Nos espías?- se sorprendió, la voz de Jared sonaba cerca, pero no le había oído levantarse./span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"- /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;"No, pero yo también trabajo, no sólo me siento aquí y finjo hacer algo- sonrió al imaginarse la cara que Jensen estaría poniendo en ese momento- pero estabas tan concentrado jugando con las tapas de tus bolígrafos que no te diste cuenta de que estaba ahí./span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;" /p  
p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"El rostro de Jensen explotó en un rojo intenso, nervioso y avergonzado cogió los informes sobre el escritorio para salir de a/spanllí, sin querer que se notase que quería huir./p  
p style="line-height: 115%;" /p  
p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"- /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;"No estoy para tus tonterías, mejor vuelvo…/span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;" /p  
p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"Calló de golpe dando un respingón sobresaltado cuando se giró encontrándose de bruces con Jared que lo miraba con una ligera sonrisa marcada en la cara. Intentó retroceder, pero se golpeó con el escritorio que le impedía la retirada./span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"- /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;"¿Qué haces?- frunció el ceño./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"- /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;"Creía que estabas aburrido y quería proponerte un juego…/span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"- /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;"No quiero nada contigo./span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;" /p  
p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"La sonrisa de Jared aumentó marcando dos graciosos hoyuelos, uno en cada mejilla, alzó una mano acariciando la mandíbula del rubio./span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"- /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;"No hace falta ser desagradable, Jensen, creo que es algo que los dos podemos disfrutar./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"- /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;"¿De qué hablas?- tembló, la cara de Jared estaba, repentinamente, demasiado cerca./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"- /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;"Ambos somos adultos, ya somos lo suficiente maduros para saber qué pasa…¿o no?- acarició el labio inferior de Ackles con el pulgar escuchándole respirar de forma entrecortada./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"- /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;"De eso ya…/span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"- /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;"Éramos unos críos, pero ahora, no deberías tener miedo a lo que sientes, Jensen./span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;" /p  
p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"Se le escapó un jadeo cuando Jared mordió su oreja, tirando suavemente de su lóbulo. Mantuvieron la mirada sobre el otro unos segundos antes de lanzarse contra sus bocas besándose con ganas. Jensen lo sujetó de la nuca para que no se apartase de él mordiendo ligeramente el labio del más alto. Jared jadeó contra su boca separándose al mismo tiempo que acariciaba, una vez más, con el pulgar los labios de Jensen, consiguiendo que este volviera a morderle en la yema del mismo cuando lo metió dentro de su boca. Lo fulminó con la mirada, clavándole ligeramente contra la mesa, más si era posible, antes de deshacerse de la corbata./span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;" /p  
p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"- /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;"¿Te gusta morder?- acercó la tela metiéndosela en la boca- muerde esto./span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;" /p  
p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"Cometió el error de querer protestar consiguiendo que le pusiera la corbata en la boca y tenerlo amordazado atándola por detrás, en la nuca./span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;" /p  
p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"- /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;"No tenía pensado jugar así, pero si a ti te gusta este rollo…/span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;" /p  
p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"Jensen lo miró con pánico cuando dijo eso, conteniendo el aliento al sentir que lo besaba por encima de la tela, sus ojos normalmente de tantos colores que no sabía definirlos con claridad, ahora habían tomado un color azul intenso, y sus pupilas se habían dilatado casi de forma extrema./span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 10pt;"Jare/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;"d" quiso decir para, de alguna manera, reaccionara y lo soltara, pero estaba claro que Padalecki no tenía esa intención en ningún momento./span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"Giró a Jensen contra el escritorio rozando con la nariz la coronilla de su pelo, acarició sus caderas subiendo poco a poco, tirando de la camisa para sacarla de dentro del pantalón hasta llegar a su corbata que desanudó como había hecho con la suya propia. Forcejearon durante unos minutos cuando intentó atar sus muñecas, incluso Jensen pensó en salir corriendo, pero Jared lo sujetó, dándole un mordisco en el cuello, justo detrás, bajo la oreja, que lo dejó totalmente paralizado. Jared consiguió atar sus manos con la corbata enrollando la misma en su propia mano para tirar hacia arriba, manteniendo los brazos de Jensen en alto./span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;" /p  
p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"- /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;"No te enfades conmigo, nunca lo he hecho así, a lo mejor soy un poco torpe al principio, pero podemos practicar muchas veces./span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;" /p  
p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"Jensen gruñó y balbuceó algo contra la mordaza, su mirada cargada de odio, Jared sonrió de medio lado lamiéndose los labios, cargó el cuerpo de Jensen con el brazo libre y lo sentó sobre el escritorio, algunos fajos de papeles salieron volando, desparramándose por el suelo./span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;" /p  
p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"- /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;"Estás muy sexy, Ackles, apuesto a que más de uno y una, le encantaría tenerte así, como te tengo yo ahora- su voz sonaba una octava más grave por la excitación./span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;" /p  
p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"El rubio quiso aprovechar que había destensado el tirón de la corbata para bajar las manos y agarrarle de las pelotas, tan fuerte que tuviera que soltarlo y, posiblemente, no volvería a molestarle nunca más, pero pareció leer su mente, porque volvió a tirar y lo sujetó de la barbilla para que lo mirara./span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;" /p  
p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"- /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;"No, no, te he atado las manos por una razón, y es que no vas a hacer nada con ellas, lo de la boca realmente ha sido por puro morbo./span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;" /p  
p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"De nuevo aquella mirada cargada de ira, que en un principio debería incomodarle, le hizo sentir un nuevo tirón dentro de los pantalones./span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"Separó las piernas de Jensen y apretó con la mano su entrepierna por encima del pantalón de tela, el rubio hizo una mueca e intentó cerrar las piernas, la ira aumentó cuando Jared lo miró divertido./span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;" /p  
p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"- /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;"¿Por qué te quejas tanto? Estás tan duro que no sé cómo no has roto los pantalones ya- se burló./span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;" /p  
p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"Jensen deseó poderle dar una patada y quitarle esa sonrisa socarrona de la boca, junto algún diente, pero se había colocado justo en medio, bloqueando cualquier golpe. Se revolvió sobre el escritorio con la esperanza de caerse o con el movimiento darle con las manos a Jared y poder irse de allí, pero el muy cabrón lo levantó de nuevo, cabreándose más ya que no era precisamente peso pluma, y le dio la vuelta dejándole cara el escritorio./span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"Jadeó cerrando los ojos cuando Jared se apretó contra él dejando claro cómo se encontraba él, produciéndole una reacción demasiado buena para su gusto. Escuchó el cierre de la cremallera del pantalón abrirse, para que luego cayeran al suelo, los boxers no tardaron en seguir el mismo camino./span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"Las enormes manos de Jared acariciaron la curva de su espalda hacia sus nalgas, las cuales amasó entre sus dedos como le vino en gana sintiendo el cuerpo de Jensen temblar bajo su contacto. Lo meditó un segundo antes de abrir la palma de la mano y descargar un golpe seco contra el glúteo de Jensen. Hubo algo similar a un silencio sepulcral únicamente roto por un fuerte jadeo proveniente de la boca amortiguada de Ackles, que se había quedado en shock ante el golpe, pero tenía que reconocer que más que el daño inicial, había quedado una sensación de placer que no estaba muy seguro cómo explicar. Esta vez quedó atrapado contra la tela negra un pequeño gemido cuando Jared volvió a darle, la corbata se escurrió entre sus labios quedando dentro de la boca, humedeciéndose con su saliva, se atrevió a echar un vistazo hacia atrás viendo a Jared admirar su cuerpo, como su nalga, blanca y espolvoreada de pecas, empezaba a tomar un color rojizo, el calor de sus manos recorriendo todo su cuerpo./span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;""span style="font-size: 10pt;"Jared…/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;"" le hubiera gustado poder llamarle, pero nuevamente su voz murió contra la improvisada corbata consiguiendo que un hilo de saliva cayera por su barbilla hasta chocar contra los papeles que habían sobrevivido encima del escritorio. Mordió la tela tensándose cuando un dedo se metió sin ningún tipo de reparo dentro de su esfínter, los músculos se apretaron alrededor de la intrusión dificultando un poco su movimiento, pero eso sólo hizo que Jared empezara a moverlo en círculos, para luego sacarlo y volverlo a meter, Jensen recibía cada uno de los impulsos placenteros que recorrían su columna vertebral sin saber cómo lidiar con ellos, inconscientemente separó las piernas y echó las caderas hacia atrás de una forma casi humillante y sumisa./span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;" /p  
p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"- /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;"¿Ves cómo estás sólo con un dedo?- se inclinó sobre su cuerpo, rozando su oreja con los labios- imagina cuando tengas mi polla dentro…- jadeó metiendo un segundo dedo./span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;" /p  
p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"Jensen gimió ante la idea y la nueva intrusión, deseó tocarse, pero Jared se lo impidió poniendo sus brazos a lo largo del escritorio./span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;" /p  
p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"- /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;"No, no vas a tocarte… vas a correrte sólo con mis manos./span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;" /p  
p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"Juró mentalmente contra su familia apoyando la frente contra la madera de la mesa dejando, de alguna manera, clara su frustración por aquella estupenda idea. Jared siseó una risa contra su oreja, antes de apartarse un poco de él, mordiendo su nuca por el camino. Levantó una pierna de Jensen, el pantalón y boxers se deslizaron por completo hacia el suelo, ante el cambio de ángulo, sus dedos entraron con mayor facilidad deslizándose más profundo./span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;" /p  
p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"- /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;"¡Jared!/span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;" /p  
p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"El cuerpo del rubio se tensó de tal manera que pudo jurar que Jared le había dado otro azote como protesta de casi partirle un dedo. Se giró asustado al oír la voz de la secretaría del castaño al otro lado de la puerta del despacho, dispuesta a entrar, pero Jared no parecía demasiado preocupado por ello. De hecho, tiró de él sentándolo en su regazo cuando este se acomodó en su silla detrás del escritorio./span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;" /p  
p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"- /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;"¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó con tranquilidad, metiendo de nuevo sus dedos./span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;" /p  
p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"Jensen se apretó contra el cuerpo de su jefe al sentir la intrusión moviéndose con cierta violencia dentro de él, con la mano libre bajó la corbata, sacándola de su boca y la intercambió por dos dedos./span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;" /p  
p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"- /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;"Chúpalos- casi le ordenó contra la oreja./span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;" /p  
p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"No pudo hacer otra cosa que obedecer, lamiendo y chupando sus dedos, llenándolos de saliva. El carraspeo de la joven detrás de la puerta lo puso de nervioso una vez más, con la consecuencia de que Jared moviera sus dedos fuera de su boca y los cambiara por los que estaban dilatándolo, escurriéndose dentro, puso los ojos en blanco respirando con dificultad./span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"- /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;"Siento molestarte, pero llevo un rato llamando a tu despacho y no contestas…/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"- /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;"Estoy ocupado- dijo de forma tajante- ahora me gustaría que no me molestaras./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"- /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;"Lo siento, pero es algo importante…/span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"- /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;"Puede esperar…/span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;" /p  
p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"Sacó sus dedos recibiendo una pequeña protesta por parte de Jensen que se cortó cuando su glande se coló sin demasiada dificultad provocando una exclamación de dolor y placer./span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"- /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;"¿Jared? ¿Estás bien?- se preocupó queriendo entrar./span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"- /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;"Estoy bien- gruñó excitado- no hace falta que entres./span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;" /p  
p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"Jensen se arqueó contra el cuerpo de Jared al sentir como deslizaba su polla dentro de él, quedó sentado en su regazo echando la cabeza hacia atrás, con ambas manos tapándose la boca para no gritar. Las manos de Jared se aferraron a su cintura y empezó a moverle. Gimió y se mordió el dorso de una de sus manos, aún atadas con la segunda corbata, con tanta fuerza que se dejó los dientes marcados en la piel./span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"- /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;"Estás seguro que…/span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"- /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;"¡Por Dios!- gritó entre el placer y la frustración- vete, cuando te necesite ya te llamaré./span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;" /p  
p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"La muchacha, al otro lado, se sobresaltó ante la orden, Jared siempre había sido amable con todo el mundo y no era habitual que tratara de aquella forma a nadie, sintiéndose un poco molesta, suspiró y se alejó taconeando con fuerza esperando que Jared se percatara de su enfado./span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"En el despacho Jensen se había quedado conteniendo el aliento hasta que el taconeo desapareció por el pasillo. Quiso decir algo, pero Jared volvió a tumbar su cuerpo en el escritorio, mirándose, separó sus piernas cogiéndole por los tobillos y embistió con fuerza, provocándoles mayor placer a los dos. Jensen estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza sujetándose al otro lado del escritorio, permitiéndose gemir ahora que nadie los escuchaba./span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"El orgasmo los golpeó a los dos con fuerza, el rubio salpicó sobre su propio estómago cuando Jared se derramó sin poder aguantar más dentro de él, recorriéndole una sensación cálida y placentera./span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"Aún con la respiración entrecortada, Jared se separó saliendo con cuidado de él, lo sujetó y lo arrastró consigo, sentándose en la silla, dejando a Jensen sobre sus piernas sentado. Desató sus manos y besó la marca rojiza que había quedado sobre la piel. Vio de reojo como los labios de Jensen se estiraban en una sonrisa./span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"- /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;"¿De qué te ríes?/span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"- /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;"Ahora entiendo el sofá…/span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;" /p  
p style="line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"Jared miró hacia el lado del despacho donde estaba el sofá mencionado y una sonrisa divertida también se formó en su rostro./span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;" /p  
p style="line-height: 115%;" /p  
p style="line-height: 115%;" align="right"span style="font-size: 18pt;"THE END/span/p  
p style="line-height: 115%;" align="right" /p  
p style="line-height: 115%;" align="right" /p  
p style="line-height: 115%;" align="right" /p  
p style="line-height: 115%;" align="right" /p  
p style="line-height: 13.8px; text-align: left;" align="right" /p  
p style="line-height: 13.8px; text-align: left;" align="right" /p  
p style="line-height: 13.8px; text-align: left;" align="right" /p  
p style="line-height: 13.8px; text-align: left;" align="right" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"No sé cómo quedará esto de separado, lo siento, no manejo bien el FF./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Espero que te haya gustado tu regalo de Amigo Invisible, no tengo mucha experiencia con el BDSM, posiblemente lo esperabas algo más duro, pero estuve barajando un par de ideas más que no sabía realmente cómo desarrollar. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Aún así espero que te haya gustado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/p  
p style="line-height: 13.8px; text-align: left;" align="right" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Un besito y Feliz Navidad! /span/p 


End file.
